welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 8 August 2018 22:16 WindWolf19
21:17-15 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-43 I came when I heard your call 21:18-20 /me tackle hugs bestie 21:18-47 /me catches feather this time and spins around, hugging back 21:18-52 Hiya bestie ^_^ 21:21-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:21-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:23-58 How is everyone? 21:24-14 Oof 21:25-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:26-31 Dang 21:29-18 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 21:32-35 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:33-24 o/ 21:35-10 ~ ADragonDreaming881 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-18 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 21:35-23 Uuuuuhhh 21:35-56 /me falls into chat 21:36-14 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 21:36-17 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-08 I can see some smoke from a fire from a distance from my home, but it just looks like red clouds 21:38-42 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-45 ~ ADragonDreaming881 has left the chat ~ 21:39-00 Great, another fire? 21:40-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:40-47 Do you think its just some house fire or a wildfire? 21:40-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:41-00 I dont see anything outside my window- 21:41-47 Oh boy 21:41-57 Stay safe Feather 21:42-10 It's pretty far away 21:42-25 I'll check what fire it could be though just in case 21:43-28 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 21:44-13 Frick Im still paranoid my house could die one day 21:44-24 If my books burn Im crying 21:45-49 HA 21:45-53 wait 21:45-56 oops 21:45-57 misplaced ha 21:45-58 i am so sorry 21:47-47 Jeez, why is it so hard for news just to create a straightforward map of current fires 21:48-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:48-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:48-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:48-57 I want to move 21:49-02 to Canada or England IDK 21:49-10 Move here 21:49-20 You can share my room 21:49-22 I am not living in a friggen place where its getting eaten by fires 21:49-30 Can I sleep in the closet 21:50-12 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 21:51-02 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 21:51-07 how about Iowa? 21:51-18 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 21:51-31 we only get the occasional storm....and there's been a couple of floods, but nothing terrible 21:51-35 My internet bonked so hard I think I saw time itself 21:51-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:52-48 @Siren, wish I got more rain in California 21:53-24 umm 21:54-49 @Panther, I live there 21:55-18 AH 21:55-19 what 21:55-22 Live where 21:55-43 More rain 21:57-11 @Panther, California 21:57-19 I live in California 21:57-37 ayyyee were kinda next door neighbours 21:57-43 considering I live in arizona 21:57-46 Im like 21:57-52 /me does quick maths 21:57-57 a few hours away 21:59-25 Yep 22:00-41 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:01-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:02-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:02-49 ~ Icebutterfly116 has joined the chat ~ 22:02-54 Okay, figured the fire I'm seeing is apparently the Holy Fire 22:03-25 o/ 22:03-31 I'm fine where I am, but still kinda scary thinking that a bunch of people are being evacuated right now 22:07-26 (...) 22:07-45 I killed chat again didn't I... 22:07-46 pat 22:08-53 Nay 22:10-15 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-18 yee :3 22:10-20 TITAN 22:10-25 /me tackle hugs bro 22:10-56 AH 22:11-04 /me hugs back 22:11-10 I was not ready for that one XD 22:11-13 XD 22:11-16 Suprise 22:11-17 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:11-17 lol 22:11-18 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:12-14 lel 22:12-22 XD 22:12-25 lel? 22:13-30 same thing as lol 22:13-31 XD 22:13-33 Oh my 22:13-59 XD noice 22:14-01 And heya Outty 22:16-05 test